


Daydreams

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Life after the villa hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows. In fact, it had been a rollercoaster of public appearances, interviews and photoshoots. With no space to just be 'together,' it's easy for minds to wander, and seeds of worry to be planted. If only there was a magical field of flowers and a beautiful late summer afternoon to help Kitty, our MC, to get her head straight.Inspired by a fever dream I had while falling asleep listening to 'Daydream in Blue' by I Monster - enjoy!





	Daydreams

Kitty looked out across the wildflower meadow, her hand shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. The view took her breath away and there was no denying it was beautiful. Flowers she couldn’t name in pinks, lilacs, whites and yellows stretched as far as her eyes could see, and there was nothing but the rolling Dorset countryside around her in every direction. 

She was wearing a cute floral button-down dress, which she knew was hugging her in all the right places. The outfit was finished with a pair of black Doc Martin’s with tiny flowers. They were her own, and she loved them dearly, feeling confident with the retro Seattle vibe they gave her outfit for this photo shoot. They’d tried to convince her that some espadrilles with a skyscraper wedge would be the best choice for the outfit, but after a week solid of nightclub appearances in heels that made her feet throb she’d politely declined. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chelsea in a pink floral dress, twirling around and watching the skirt swirl around her. Chelsea tried to encourage Jo to do the same by grabbing her hand, and Jo awkwardly tried to oblige, but just ended up twisting at her hips while her legs remained static. It was the first time all of the girls had been at a photoshoot together since the final episode wrapped up, and it was a genuine delight to see everyone again. Even Blake had been warm and friendly, the tension between them long gone, lost in the muddled blur that the villa had become in a few short weeks. 

The early September sun was beating down, an Indian Summer at its finest. It was nowhere near the sticky heat that had clung around all of them in the villa, but she was happy with that. The autumnal sun was her favourite thing, and as she deeply inhaled she felt at peace for the first time since leaving the villa. 

Unfortunately the little black cloud that had been living in her head for the past week made itself known at that moment, nudging her slightly, reminding her it was still there. That she still had some things to sort out. To talk through with him.

But he wasn’t here, and there was no point in worrying. So she mentally battled the cloud away and went back to watching the remaining photoshoot. They’d finished the group shots, and she had done her solo shots, and some with Lottie, Chelsea and Priya, and now had nothing to do but relax while everyone else finished getting their photos taken. Priya saw her stood on her own and walked carefully over. Priya hadn’t refused the heels, and was clearly concentrating carefully on picking her way across the uneven ground. She looked stunning in a floor length white maxi dress, and Kitty wondered for the millionth time how Priya had left the villa so early, and found herself without a partner when she had left. Things hadn’t worked out with Henrik. It hadn’t been a surprise, and Priya hadn’t shown any signs of remorse, but Kitty still longed to see her happy and content. 

Priya eventually reached her and put her arm around her.

“Babe, are you still worrying about him?”.

Kitty forced a smile.

“Jakub? Nah. I’ve decided that if he wants to waste his life ironing his socks then who am I to interfere”

“Kitty you know very well who I’m talking about”.

Kitty sighed. “Bobby?”.

Priya nodded. “Who else? The adorable bean of a boy who seems to cause you more angst than reruns of Dawson’s Creek”.

Kitty laughed. “Oh my god, I’m Dawson aren’t I? How big is my forehead. Tell me the truth”.

Priya regarded her for a moment. “Hmm, it might be time to grow a fringe”.

Kitty laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Priya knew her well. Although she had carefully crafted an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ exterior, her interior was easily bruised by her overactive imagination. For all of the nights in the villa when she’d worried about what Bobby’s feelings for her really were, she still had flutters of nervousness that it was all too good to be true. That his feelings would change now they’re in the real world. 

She looked at Priya. “I’m ok hun, really. I just miss spending quiet time with him I think. I don’t understand how we somehow had more of that in the villa, despite all of the other islanders, than we have since we left”.

“Sounds like it's time to put your foot down with your agent. Don’t let other people break apart what you two have built. Your endgame. Not in Love Island but life, I’m sure of it”.

Chelsea came bouncing through the flowers, completely unphased by her own heels. 

“Kitty, Priya! I made you both something!”

Chelsea had her hands behind her back and as she brought them to her front, she revealed that each one was holding a crown of flowers which she’d carefully knotted together. Priya squealed with delight as she took hers and put it on her head.

“Lottie helped me make them” Chelsea explained, before placing the remaining chain of flowers on Kitty’s head.

“It’s so pretty I feel like an actual fairy princess” Kitty smiled, looking into Chelsea’s happy smile as she stood back to admire their new decorations. Chelsea looked at her and frowned slightly, her lips pursed and her hand on her hips.

“Ok girl, your mouth is smiling but your eyes definitely aren’t. What’s going on in that head of yours now?”

Kitty looked over at the other girls who were still waiting for their individual shoots and knew that they had at least two hours before the minibus would be picking them up. 

“Do you feel like going for a walk?”

In response Chelsea bent over to take off her shoes, and linked arms with Kitty, pulling her away from the group before Kitty could even say goodbye to Priya, who was being called back for a shoot with Jo, Shannon and Hannah.

They walked slowly through the meadow, the flowers tickling their shins lightly as they moved. Kitty marvelled again at just how beautiful their surroundings were. 

“Ok girl, what’s up? You should be walking on air right now, not looking like someone just drank the last pink gin in the bar”.

Kitty sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“I think I’m being stupid again. Thinking too much, you know? It’s just, well, I’ve hardly seen Bobby since we left the villa. We’ve done some interviews and publicity stuff together, but haven’t spent any proper time together, you know”

“Like...sexy time?”

Kitty burst out laughing. “Well yeah Chels, there is that. But I mean, just any time, just the two of us. Talking, having those sweet moment. It’s mostly just a quick kiss and a goodbye. His messages have been quite short too”.

Her legs suddenly felt tired as she formed her next sentence, and she sat down, looking up at Chelsea, as she took her boots off and enjoyed the feel of the ground under her feet. 

“I’m worried he’s becoming distant again. You know, like he did in the villa, but maybe this time he’s doubting us, not just doubting himself. Maybe the shine has worn off, you know?”

Her heart was hurting at the thought of that. Chelsea made a little noise that sounded like a ‘tut’ as she sat, and then laid down, beside Kitty. 

“Babe, I can promise you that you don’t need to worry. I wasn’t lying when I said the two of you are made for each other. Maybe something will happen sooner than you think”

Kitty suddenly felt tired and laid back beside Chelsea, staring at the sky and watching the clouds move overhead. Wondering if the light fluffy clouds would soon be replaced by some with a dark and stormy energy, mirroring the one in her head.

She’d often spent time in the villa imagining what their lives would be like together. What their first home would look like, how they’d get engaged, who would pop the question. She allowed her mind to wander back to those happy places, imagined Bobby in their kitchen at home, the surfaces covered in flour while a little boy with his eyes stood on a stool and helped him cut out gingerbread shapes. It was such a happy image, so warm, so…

And then sleep took over.

…………..

Kitty knew she was still daydreaming when she heard his voice.

“Hello my love”

She smiled at the imaginary sound of his voice, the gentle Scottish lilt drawing out the ‘o’ at the end of hello slightly. That voice had whispered passionate words to her that made her stomach flip. It had declared love, a future together, hopes and dreams that made her heart feel full and her head dizzy with excitement.

“Uh. Lass?”. And there it was again.

He couldn’t be. 

But then she opened up one eye and saw that he was. Her other eye opened to take in the upside image of her boy, stood looking over her, dressed in a white short sleeve shirt which was unbuttoned to half way down his torso. Classic Bobby villa style. Except this time his head was decorated with a floral crown, presumably the work of Chelsea, and he was carrying an inflatable parrot in his hands who was also wearing a small floral crown.

She sat up, her mouth open, as Bobby grinned and sat down next to her. 

“Bobby you can’t be here. Am I having a lucid dream? And why do you have an inflatable parrot?”

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. His hazel eyes were dancing with happiness and she realised just how much she had missed being able to look into them, quietly watching the emotions that flickered through them. They’d done a lot of that in the villa, lying face to face and talking softly and she was sure she could describe every fleck of colour in those eyes, every contour of his face. 

He turned so that he was facing her, his legs stretching in the opposite direction to her own. He reached up and held her chin between his thumb and finger and slowly and gently kissed her. His lips were as soft as ever and she melted into them, as affected by their touch as she had been during their first kiss. He hummed slightly as he kissed her, the vibration of his hum moving through her own lips, reverberating through her body. 

The hum was the start of the next of his sentence and he murmured as he pulled away from her mouth slightly. Enough so that he could look at her, cupping her face in his hands, but close enough that his warm breath still tickled her mouth as he spoke.

“Hmmmm. From the effect that kiss has had on me I’d say I’m definitely here”. His eyes flicked back down to her lips and he leant down to kiss her again, this time with more depth, his tongue lightly licking her Cupid’s bow as he pulled away again.

“And this” he said as he picked up the parrot who he’d placed at his side, it’s crown now at a jaunty angle “is Bonnie. She was my companion for the lads photo shoot today and they said I could keep her. Chelsea insisted she needed a crown to fit in”.

A flicker of realisation ran through her head as she remembered that the agency had also organised for the boys to do a photo shoot today, although theirs was pirate themed and set on a beach. She remembered feeling a pang of jealousy that it was the second piece of pirate fun that she’d missed. She also now realised that the beach must have been in Dorset.

And that he was really here. And they were alone. At last.

Well, presumably every other islander was just a few metres away, but she couldn’t see them from where she sat, so they didn’t count.

A rush of pure happiness ran through her as she looked into his beaming face and without knowing when it started, she realised she was crying. Bobby looked startled. Crying wasn’t something she’d really done in front of him, apart from one emotional conversation, and during the finale, and they’d both been crying with happiness that day. His hands were still holding her face, and he moved his thumbs gently across her cheeks and under her eyes to wipe away the tears that were slowly weaving their way down. There weren’t many tears, and they stopped as quickly as they started.

“Kitty. What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy to see me. It was a big surprise I’ve been plotting with the girls. Is it the parrot? She means nothing to me, babe. I promise I’ll leave my pirate ways behind”.

She sniffed slightly and reached her hands up to his, linking her fingers through and pulling his hands down again until she was holding them in her lap.

“Ok” sniff “I’m going to try and explain this without sounding like a crazy girlfriend who is going to boil your inflatable parrot in a big silver pan”.

Bobby looked to the side and pursed his lips “I mean...I think she’d just melt you know...plastic and all that”.

“It’s ok Bobby. Your parrot is safe” she reached over and took the parrot, gently placing it behind her, as she sensed that it might distract slightly from the conversation she desperately wanted to have with him.

“Bobby, I miss….us. I miss our chats, waking up next to you every day, making breakfast together. I miss kissing you when there isn’t a photo shoot with a photographer barking kiss at us like it’s an order. I miss y”

But she didn’t manage to finish the sentence, as her words were paused by Bobby’s lips meeting hers. 

He pulled away and gently ran the back of his fingers along her cheekbone before resting his hand on her shoulder. “I miss you too. I’ve been feeling it too. I thought you were so happy with how our lives have been since the villa that I didn’t want to say anything”. 

His face was pensive, as if there was something he wanted to say but didn’t know how. He laid back slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. He laid there quietly for a minute, surrounded by flowers, including those still delicately placed on his head. The sun was very slowly setting making his skin glow. He’d never looked more beautiful. And then he continued. 

“I was worried you’d get bored of me if I said that I just wanted to spend time with you, not attending every nightclub appearance, film premier or photoshoot. I mean, I’ve loved so much of it, it’s been so much fun. But there’s been a little hole inside me, something missing that I‘ve never felt before. That something is you”.

His eyes had been looking ahead, focused on the rolling hills of the countryside around them, but he turned them back to her, but they held pain that she didn’t want to see as he spoke again. 

“I’m still waiting for the bubble to burst. For you to realise you have your pick of any man right now. I didn’t want to do anything to cause that pin prick you know? That bubble is the most precious thing I have. You are the most precious thing, lass”.

In that moment she wanted him to be able to climb into her heart and her head and understand just how impossible it would be for her to ever get bored, to look elsewhere, to want to be anywhere but with him. To know how much he made her heart glow. 

Instead she moved herself so that she was straddling his lap, wanting to look him straight in the face. It wasn’t the first time they’d had crossed wires because they’d been afraid to be open with each other, both insecure in how the other felt. Being open didn’t come naturally to either of them because of previous pain, and she knew it was something they were always going to have to work through, be mindful of. But she was all in for that, all in for him.

“Bobby” she took his hand and placed it on her chest above her heart. “Feel that? That’s my heart trying to burst out of my chest because you fill it so much that it should be ten feet tall”.

He was still raised up on his elbows, and she leaned down to kiss him, this time holding his face, marveling at the feel of every gorgeous angle, his sharp jawline which just begged to have a tongue lazily licked along it. But she resisted, knowing a different kind of touch was needed in this moment, and instead gently kissed his mouth, resisting the urge to nibble his bottom lip even though she knew it always caused him to moan in a way that made her insides flip in anticipation. But this was a moment that called for a different kind of closeness. One that she was learning to love just as much.

As she sat back and looked at him she realised what the conversation they needed to have really was. What the question she wanted to ask him was. It had been bubbling inside of her since the first day they walked out of the villa. 

Her face was serious, but she knew there was a barely contained glimmer of excitement in her eyes as she looked down at him.

“Bobby?”

“Lass?”

“Wanna move in together? Make that bubble of ours out of bricks and mortar? Get a safe perch for Bonnie”

Bobby’s face lit up and he sat straight up, scooped his arms around her and in one quick movement switched their positions, guiding her so that she was led on her back, and before she knew what was happening he was stood up and running behind her head.

She arched backward, trying to see what he was doing, and saw that he was bending down to pick something up a few metres from her head. 

A picnic basket? The boy was feeling hungry at a time like this? 

He carried it over to her and placed it by her. She sat up, her mouth uncontrollably open, a vision of bemusement more than shock. He looked at her and grinned before offering an explanation.

“So I’ve been working with your girls on a little surprise”

“A...picnic?”

“Mmmmm….no” was his only response as he knelt down beside her. Then “Open it”.

Kitty opened one of the flaps and peered inside. 

Sat in the middle of the basket, all by itself was a miniature pale blue house, carved out of wood, with a bright red wooden heart attached to its chimney with a piece of wire. 

Kitty felt a tingle of happiness start to spread through her body as she picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. She felt something cold and metallic and turned the house around to see a key attached to the back of the house. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.

“Great minds, eh?” he said, his smile lighting his eyes with a sparkle of joy that she hadn’t seen since the day he asked her if she’d be his girlfriend. 

“So you want to…?”

“In a heartbeat” he replied

“Where is this even a key for?”

“Oh, uh, honestly? I’m not sure. Noah had a spare key he gave me”

“I don’t know what I think about Romford, Babe…”

Bobby laughed at her confused expression. “No! I mean, it's symbolic. I know that in the villa you said you’d move to my home town, but I thought we should talk more about it, decide together. We can float our bubble to any place we like and make it our home. Together”. 

“Yes!” She leaped to her feet as she shouted in glee, and threw herself at him. He stumbled back for a moment but then steadied himself, confidently holding her weight as her feet left the ground and her legs wrapped around him. He spun her around and then came to a stop, breathless from the excitement of the moment. She lowered her legs, her feet finding solid ground, although she felt like she was floating on air. And then he was kissing her deeply, the gentleness of the earlier kisses replaced by a deep wanting as his tongue met hers and explored her mouth, stopping to slowly lick her upper lip, before returning to her mouth. 

Her hands found his face again, running up into his dreads, pulling him closer, needing him closer. His hands worked down her body, working their way under her skirt, stroking the skin at the top of her thigh, just below her butt cheek. That was one of his favourite spots, he’d told her one night, as he’d showered it with kisses. Happily she’d discovered it was also one of her favourite places to be touched, and she smiled into their kisses as the tingle spread through her. Pulling apart for a moment, they stood looking at each other, breathless and eyes sparkling. 

Bobby sat down, reaching up for her hands and encouraging her to sit with him. She happily obliged, lying down next to him, and looking at the sky. He’d picked a flower, a white daisy, and started trailing it slowly up her legs, her thighs, skirting over the fabric of her dress to her collarbone, and then her neck, the petals tickling her skin. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck, kissing it before mumbling into it “I want you”.

She squirmed at those words, feeling the vibration of them in the skin of her neck. She wanted him too. But the other islanders weren’t far aware and she was sure they were going to have to leave soon. Sure, some of their island friends had caught the two of them in a variety of compromising positions in the villa, but outside of that environment she found herself feeling horrified at the thought of Jakub skipping through the meadow and catching the two of them...naked…entwined…

Fucking.

She could feel her body pulsing at the thought, and the fact that Bobby was slowly and lightly dragging his knuckles up and down her thigh, his skilled fingers teasing her up to the line of her increasingly damp panties, and then back down again, wasn’t helping.

“But the others. The time” she managed to squeak at him, any sense of being calm and collected long gone, and she grabbed his teasing hand and pressed it against her dampness. 

“They’ve gone” he whispered happily in her ear “it’s just you, me and the bunnies in this field right now”

She gasped in surprise as his fingers pushed her panties to one side, finding their way quickly to her clit and gently sliding down and inside her, his thumb maintaining a gentle rolling motion on her sweetest spot. 

“But how will we…” she was trying to ask the question even though she knew that at this moment she really didn’t care about the answer. But she didn’t need to finish.

“The minibus is coming back in about forty-five minutes, which should give us plenty of time to…”

Kitty looked at him for a moment, admiring how beautiful he looked in the orange-pink light of the sunset that was cascading light around them, casting a spectacular glow on the field that was currently the only place they needed to be in the world. But then his fingers hooked inside her, and she laid her head back and closed her eyes, giving in to the sensations that were flowing through every nerve in her body. 

He used his other hand to slowly unbutton the dress that she was wearing. It wasn’t an easy job, with the entire length of the dress fastened with tiny buttons running down its front. But he patiently worked down them, stopping to kiss her every time another inch of flesh was exposed, his other hand still slowly teasing her, inside and out, no urgency in the movements, but each one sending electric volts through her. Her dress was completely undone, her skin feeling the slight warm breeze that tickled her skin, and she was thankful for her decision to wear a front fastening bra, because within seconds his skilled fingers undid the clasp one-handed, and his mouth finding her breasts and nipples, his tongue winding in circles, until his mouth enclosed one of her nipples, sucking and then gentle biting. She bucked her hips, pressing into his hand as a loud and wanting cry escaped. 

But there was no one to hear for miles around them. For the first time in their relationship, they were truly alone. And she had never wanted him inside her more. 

It took every last ounce of willpower to reach her hand down and hold his, pulling him out of her, and away from her. His mouth found hers as he started to move his hand back, clearly wanting to watch the ecstasy on her face. 

Instead, she sat up and shrugged off the last of her dress and bra. Feeling free and happy. She didn’t speak, couldn’t in fact, and instead slowly undid each button on his white shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and onto the ground. She looked into his eyes and admired them for the millionth time as she reached forward and undid his belt and trousers, not breaking eye contact for a second as she encouraged them down and he lifted his hips to allow her to remove them fully. 

She allowed her eyes to break contact with his for only a second as she scanned down his body and admired just how ready for her he was. 

“Have you got any…”

He nodded and reached over to his now discarded trousers, retrieving the familiar foil square from the wallet in his pocket before throwing the wallet back to the ground. She took the packet and held it, as she issued her command.

“Baby, cross your legs”.

He obliged, their eyes back to being locked together in this moment. She removed her panties, and sat back down, although this time his lap was her seat, and she rolled the condom down his length before sitting up slightly and then sitting back down onto him, feeling him fill her and sitting quietly for a moment, eyes still locked, enjoying the moment of pure togetherness between them. 

Then slowly one of his hands reached behind her, resting on her ass, while the other found its way to her breast, gently stroking and kneading. She closed her eyes, lost now in the sensation of him in and around her, and leaned forward, kissing his neck, the movement causing him to move even deeper inside her. She moaned into a bite on his shoulder and began rocking her hips, causing him to murmur ‘Oh...fuck’ into her ear. That was all the reassurance she needed to continue and their two bodies easy found a rhythm together as she moved on top of him, pushing him deeper inside with the gentle rocking, her muscles tightening around him and then releasing the pressure, their bodies pressed together, mouths taking it in turn to explore each other's throats, chests, ears, mouths. 

She could feel she was close and arched her back, her head thrown behind her. Bobby reached his hand up and ran it down her exposed throat, her chest, stomach and down to her still rocking centre. He lightly pressed on her clit, and then began to roll his thumb. His movements quickened in response to the heightened rocking of her hips and then she exploded around him, bringing her body back to be pressed against his as he followed in his own release, bucking his hips into her and half speaking, half whispering “I love you” as their bodies stopped moving, still entwined. 

She kissed him gently and smiled as she responded, “Love you too roomie”. They sat still for a moment before she climbed off his lap, and he adjusted his position, stretching his legs out. Kitty looked at how low in the sky the sun now was.

“Bobby, is it almost time for the minibus?”

He sighed as he reached over and looked at his phone. “Yeah, ten minutes. We should probably head back”.

They both stood up and got dressed. Not speaking and instead just enjoying the pure peace around them. Once dressed, Bobby picked up his parrot in one hand and took Kitty’s hand in the other. She bent down to pick up the picnic basket, carefully placing the wooden house inside, treasuring its cuteness, and the future possibilities it held. 

Bobby looked sideways as they walked backways. “Kitty, what were you doing all the way over here by yourself when I arrived? I mean, it worked out well, but I was expecting you to be with the other girls”.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“Oh, just daydreaming”.

The two walked the rest of the way in a contented silence and she knew that the next adventure had truly begun.


End file.
